This invention relates generally to devices for encasing and protecting a video cassette playback machine while permitting operation of the machine on a restricted basis.
Video cassette playback machines in general are known in the art. Such machines typically comprise a machine housing having a cassette-receiving chamber into which a standardized video cassette can be loaded into association with a machine record-playback head. Magnetic video tape within the cassette is advanced past the record-playback head during operation of the machine in response to selective actuation of a variety of control devices, such as a "play" switch, a "record" switch, a "rewind" switch, a "fast forward" switch, a "stop" switch, and the like, wherein these control devices are all typically mounted on a control panel at one side of the machine housing. If desired, this control panel may include a variety of additional control devices for monitoring operation of the machine, such as, for example, a numerical counter, a dew indicator, and the like.
The video cassette playback machine is operated in conjunction with a conventional television set either to record broadcast television programs for later viewing or to playback selected video programs which have been prerecorded upon video cassettes. In this regard, many desirable video programs such as full-length motion pictures in an uncut, uninterrupted format are not broadcast for normal television viewing, whereby a substantial market has arisen for the sale and/or rental of video cassettes having selected video programs recorded thereon. Thus, by purchasing and/or renting selected video cassettes, the playback machine owner has access to an extremely broad range of video programming which would not otherwise be available for viewing.
While modern video cassette playback machines have become increasingly popular, the cost of purchasing a machine has been a significant obstacle for many consumers. Accordingly, the current market for machines has remained relatively small particularly when compared with the market scope for television sets. This limited machine market correspondingly limits the demand for prerecorded video cassettes either on a purchase or rental basis.
One way of increasing the market scope for machines and video cassettes is to make both the machines and the cassettes available to the consumer on a rental basis for a relatively small fee. Such a rental system would permit many consumers to enjoy the benefits of video cassette playback machines on a periodic basis as desired and at a nominal cost compared with the machine purchase price. However, rental schemes include major drawbacks such as providing an effective way to safeguard the machine and the cassettes against damage and misuse.
Accordingly there exists a significant need for a practical and economical device for protecting a video cassette playback machine and a selected video cassette against damage and misuse during a rental period. The present invention fulfills this need.